Memories of past and future
by Tsuki no Rekuen
Summary: The lives of others are all intertwined, whether it, be past or another world. Going threw the life of others can be a harsh yet saddening fate, as we see our main character go threw many journeys in her life... or their lives as we could say.
1. Chapter 1

**Ch. 1, The Gaian War**

As long as I can remember, the war has been going on for years, as four regions of Gaia battle for power. Power in which corrupted the lands slowly. After millennia of peace, a dark cloud has appeared over Gaia. It has brought nothing but fear, misery, and greed to the lands.

I am Tsuki Kirashiro Tamahoshi, Guardian of the Eastern Regions of Gaia. As I have mentioned, Gaia is divided into four regions, North, South, East, and West. Each region guarded or ruled by one immortal being. The regions contain specific beings. Within the North are where Gods and Goddesses rule. The northern guards are dragons of superior strength and numbers. In the south lie dark and mysterious, rule Vampires and Lykens also known as werewolves. To the East, the region in which I guard lie mortal beings and other creatures you would find in world today. And finally the west, inhabited by demons, angels, and mythical creatures you could only think would exists in your dreams, live within that region's boundaries. And so, the story begins...

"How much longer will we be traveling to the north?" he said with great impatiens. "Not much longer. When you the dragons, you'll know you're within its boundaries." I respond. "Right..." he answered back. "Is anything the matter?" I asked. "I just have a bad feeling about this... " He said. "Don't worry Kagaru, for this period of time..." I said with a sigh. "There is peace among the lands" "Yes but for how long, the treaty is only temporary." He said angrily. I looked at him surprised. 'I knew how he felt. This is the reason why I'm doing this.' I thought to myself for a while and answered, "I know... that's why we're traveling to the north..." I pause for a moment and then finished my sentence, "... I know I might sound weird right now... But I have a feeling, like a premonition, that this journey will not be in vain." I said closing my eyes with a smile. "Tsuki, are you ok?" he said putting his hand on my forehead. "You don't feel warm..." "I'm fine..." "Are you sure? ..." "Yes, I'm sure. Now let's go." I finished. We finally reached the northern borders after 61 days and 60 nights of travel. "KAMI-SAMA, (GOD) FINALLY!" I say with relief. "We're here." He said looking at me. We scanned the area, its rugged terrain, and steep mountains perfectly habitable for dragons. The temperature was frigged, and fresh snow began to fall. I shivered a little.

We waited for a while; slight sounds of wing beats begin to grow louder. "Do you hear that!" he said uneasily. I nod confirming. "It's a dragon… " I said looking back at the shadows of the dragon. "I believe it's the Shadow Dragon Kiryu" "Kiryu? Dose that mean?" I said. I looked at him with a smile. He nodded back to me and said, "It's been so long don't you think … " …" There was a long pause between us, the dragon drew closer and a familiar face on the back of the dragon could be recognized. " well look who was nice enough to stop by and visit." I say sarcastically. "Yes, I know. But it is not my fault, for I cannot leave these grounds un-protected." She said. "Kyerah, it 'has' been a while… and the others miss you as well." Kagaru says in a sarcastic tone. Kyerah sticks out her tongue playfully. "So, are you planning on walking or do you need a lift?" Kagaru and I rolled our eyes as we boarded Kiryu. Soon after, we flew over the capital of the Northern lands, the home of the gods and goddesses. I gazed in awe at the magnificent site of this part of the land. "Well…" She said. "Huh- oh sorry…" I say bowing my head down in apology. "Err… Tsuki! You don't have to say sorry ya know?" Kyerah said. I blush a little but quickly recovered. "Shall we move on?" he said I nodded with a sigh. "Follow me…" She said.

As the three of us walked down a long hallway, I felt as if were being watched. I started thinking to myself wondering who or what was following us and why… "You know Chada…" Se said. "Hmmm.. what?" I said braking from my concentration. "You're too serious," she said bumping me on my head. "Where's the OLD you?" she said narrowing her eyes, "K-Kyerah… are you ok you don't sound like yourself?" I say with concern. "Of course I'm fine, I am always." She says smiling. "Righhhtttt… sure you are………" I say. We continue on until we reached the end of the always, in front of us was a huge door. They begin to open slowly, soon enough the bright light from the outside filled the room in the area we occupied. I covered my eyes to shade the light from my vision, soon my eye were adjusted to the change in dimness to sudden brightness in the room.

I alone step out of the hallway, as Kagaru and Kyerah stayed behind. "_Why have you come, guardian of the East_?" A deep and mysterious voice said. "I, Tsuki Tamahoshi, Guardian an protector of the Eastern lands, wish to make a statement about the peace treaty…" "_Before we discuss the treaty, how are the people in the eastern region since your rule? …" _"Uh… The people they are fine, they have created items to make their lives easier. Even tough the ones who have fought there in battle and survived are still recuperating… but many of them have traveled, and have told me of their many creations, they also asked my if they are able to share their creations with the rest of Gaia…" I stalled a little, I don't know why I did, but I sensed something coming. _"Is anything the matter?"_ The voice asked. I looked around my eyes scanning the area, my head not moving an inch. "No, everything's ok, but may we speak of the treaty; that is my reason of travel to such a far place as this." I started. _"Go on"_ The voice said. "Why can't we have the treaty permanent? Ever since the treaty has been made, things have been less chaotic and more peaceful…" I stopped as my eyes widen to the feeling I felt in my chest. I start to fall to my knees, soon after I'm on all fours with one hand clenching my chest. I gasp for air, which can be heard threw out the room. I force myself up uneasily, gasping for air. My blood begins to spill with each breath I take in painfully.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch. 2, The Beginning**

**I wake up sweating, my hand clenched to my chest, and breathing heavily. I look down and see nothing. "Thank god it was just a dream." I said. My alarm clock goes off; I turn to my side and turn it off. "It's late already?" I say getting out of bed and change into my uniform. I rush down the stairs when my mother stops me "Tetsuna, don't you want to eat breakfast?" she asks. "No, I have to hurry to school, but thank you." I say as I hurry off to school. Soon after words I reach my schools front gate "OY! Hatako!" I shout. She turned around and waves. She quick runs toward me "hey did you have that dream again?" I nod and she says impatiently. "So… what happened next?" "Ok, well she finally reached the north then suddenly she was attacked and I think she died…" I say. She looked at me wide eyed "… Is that it? … Is there anything else that happened after that?" "I don't know I woke up after that… sorry." "Don't worry it was good while it lasted, It's weird though, you've had these dreams for days." "Yah, your right I did" I said. **

**We begin to walk in the school, when all of a sudden I feel something weird. I looked around but saw nothing. I shrugged it off and went to class. Later that evening during class: The teacher is lecturing us on how to work a problem on the board, treating us as if were dumb, … well the class is I'm not. This continues on until that weird feeling comes back, lucky me I sit near a window…. I stare outside, spaced-out in a way I didn't know why but I feel as if someone is calling me… "Ms.Kiriu, please pay attention…" he said, turning back around writing on the black board. I sigh thinking I must be crazy. Once again I hear the voice but it is not of my teachers, before I could look the bell ring snapping me back to reality. **

**I quickly gather my things and 'try' to leave. "Aw, I feel so loved by you staying behind, Tetsuna. It's so touching." She says in a sarcastically annoying voice. How I hated her for some reason, she and I were never the kind to get along in the same room, area, planet, galaxy, or maybe…in another dimension. Who knows, we just hate each other and wish to kill one another with the same fiery passion toward one another. "I'm really sorry, but I'm not allowed to hang out nor associate with crack whores." I say getting up and shoving her to the side. "Excuse me, what did you just call me!" she said furiously. "You heard me" I said 'crack whore'. And I'll say it loud and proud calling you; Karah Ozwald a crack whore" I say walking off, she grabbed my shoulder about to hit me when the teacher, thank the gods, stopped her and told us to leave before we were late to our next class. She was really angry with this. "Your lucky this time Kiriu, but you get away so **

**I started mumbling to myself, reassuring myself the day will get better as it progresses. As luck would have it, life is screwing with me…again. In every class I start to space out, yay for me all of my worse classes are at the end of the day. "Ms.Kiriu! Wake up now!" my teacher yells snapping me out of my daze; I groan and stare back at the teacher. "Oh no, if I stare at her any longer ill turn into stone, Someone Help Me Oh Please my knight come save me!" I think playfully. I start to snicker a little, "And what's so funny young lady?" She says with an eyebrow raised. "Uhhh……… ummmm… something funny came… to… mind?" I say nervously. She raises an eyebrow at me once more. "Start doing your work this instant! You are not here to daydream!" She says then leaves my desk area. I roll my eyes and begin to work.**

**I sigh and try to concentrate on my work, but the words just seem to change like into some kind of different and weird foreign language unknown to anyone. I blink violently and slowly begin to shake. "Tetsuna are you ok?" a classmate asked. I didn't answer back, I couldn't. I felt as if someone was covering my mouth enabling me to speak. I slowly began to back out, and then I faint hitting the floor. Many of my classmates looked to my direction as they see me on the floor. Another classmate points at the window and says, "Hey I didn't know there was going to be a solar eclipse?" "Tetsuna! Tetsuna are you ok, wake up!" a friend says to me as I lie there trying to awaken me. "Take her to the clinic." The teacher says. I'm rushed off to the clinic by two of the people in my class, as we reach the clinic the nurse asks them what had happened. They told her and she dismissed them.**

**As they left the nurse licked her lips at my sight." It begins, young one…" she says as her voice is now tinged with a demonic tone. I slowly regain consciousness and spoke. " W-where am I?" I ask. "Your in the clinic, dear. But do not worry you will not be here long. " She said as her eyes flashed slightly red with out my knowing. "Really? ... I can go home now? Sweet! "I said unaware of the danger that now lurks in front of me. " I must disagree on that, you will not be leaving this room but this world…" she said. I turned around with my eyes widening with the words the left her mouth, I felt paralyzed with fear with those words spoken. "My dear is that fear, looming from your very soul? Such a feeling excites my appetite more then it is, the taste of fear if such a delicious thing to taste, fear for what happening, and fear for your life. The more fear you give the better tasting you shall be dear." She spoke to me with a demonic tone" W-who… or what… Are y-you?" I said with fear in my voice. " **

**That is none of your worries child, soon you will not have a life at all, what you possess is far too great to be released again… she shall not rise once more" she says approaching to me. "HEELLPP!" I scream as she came closer. "Your screams are useless; there is no one here to help you. You are entrapped within my barrier, you cannot get out and no one can enter, your life ends here and now!" she said lunging at me.**

**I screamed at the top of my lungs knowing it was the only thing I could do. "Beast!" she screamed as I opened my eye to see her smacking a black cat off her. The cat landed on its feet hissing at her. It positioned its-self, as it was ready to attack her once more. She covered her face with a low growl. "You disgusting creature, how dare you mark my face!" she said as her features change rat-like; I shudder at the site wondering what is to be my fate now. "My face my beautiful face." she screamed. "Lady the minute you changed, you where never beautiful." I say quickly covering my mouth knowing that I spoke out loud. "Oh … shez …" I say lowly knowing the trouble I put my self in. She growled at my comment looking me in the eye with a deadly glare I felt frozen, like I couldn't speak now. **

**The black cat took the chance to attack as she was distracted by my insult. Her screams were heard again as she threw the cat off of her. The cat hit one of the walls as it was thrown. It struggled a little to get up on all fours, soon it growled menacingly as it was soon engulfed in black flames. My eyes widen to the sight as it grew in to a lager version of itself but it had saber like teeth. It steeped closer to her blocking her from my site. It seemed to be a while before either one moved. They soon both lunge for each other the now large cat; head butting what was supposed to a nurse in the gut. I stare at what's happening, my eyes focused on the fight I notice a weird aura around the nurse. The aura leaves her body taking on it original form. I gasp in horror at the monsters appearance, as it quickly attempts to kill me. The cat quickly takes note of the situation and finally kills the rat.**

**"Hey look the eclipse ended!" a student says. "Do they normally last that long?" another says. Soon after the rat creatures' death the black cat returned to its original small form that I saw before it changed. My eyes move from the cat to the nurse, hearing grunting noises from her direction gave me the thought that she was ok. The nurse pushed herself off the floor asking what had happened, my gaze leaves her searching for the black cat that is now nowhere in sight. The bell had just rung snapping me out of my small daze. as I found myself walking to the classroom. I grabbed my belongings and left for home. As I enter the house my mother greats me asking me how my day was. I simply replied, "ummm … it was, exhausting. I'm ganna head up to my room k?" I say heading upstairs.**

**The day progresses on to the setting sun, I lay in the tub thinking about what had happened today and what did the rat mean by _'what you possess is far to great to be released again… she shall not rise once more'. _I sink into deeper thought as I sunk into the water. " Tetsuna … Tetsuna …" I come up for air looking around. " Where did that voice come from … its so familiar. " I say getting out of the tub, I put those thoughts behind me as I ready myself to sleep. I lay myself down and fall asleep.**


End file.
